The present invention relates to a method of controlling insects and arachnids by treatment with insecticidal heterocyclic compounds and to insecticidal compositions useful in the method.
The control of insects and arachnids is critical to modern agriculture and to the maintenance of public health. Although many organic compounds are known to be toxic to insects and methods of killing and controlling insects based on them are known, different organic compounds that are more efficacious, are less toxic to mammals, are more compatible with the environment, are not cross-resistant with established insecticides, are less expensive, or have other new or improved properties are constantly sought and when found are highly valued.
A few oxadiazole and thiadiazole ring containing compounds, such as the oxadiazolyl substituted imidazobenzazepine compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,073, issued Sep. 26, 1989, and the phenoxyphenoxyalkyl group substituted oxadiazole and thiadiazole compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,943,584, issued Jul. 24, 1990, and 4,722,934, issued Feb. 2, 1988, are known to possess insecticidal properties. The insecticidal activity disclosed or inferred in these documents, however, is specific to the disclosed whole compounds, of which the oxadiazole or thiazole ring is only a small part.
A number of substituted oxadiazole and thiadiazole compounds, such as those described in European Patent Application 239,309, published Sep. 30, 1987, European Patent Application 323,864, published Jul. 12, 1989, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,587, issued Aug. 28, 1990, are known to be active in a variety of pharmaceutical applications.